No Place Like Home
by writersblock2424
Summary: Serena returns to her home in Kalos after travelling to the other regions for four years. While reconnecting with her old roots, her past comes back to destroy her future. Can Serena save everything she cares about or will her painful memories doom her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I can't believe I'm writing fanfiction again. It's been awhile lol. I got this idea after beating Pokémon X (again) and decided since I was bored, I wanted to write about it lol. As usual, no copyright intended. Please enjoy the first chapter of my new story No Place Like Home.**

* * *

No Place Like Home

Chapt.1

"Oh my goodness…Serena! WAKE UP!"

Startled, I let out a shriek and landed on the ground with a thump. Groaning, I looked up to my mother who was beaming with delight.

"Ugh, seriously mom? Did you have to wake me up?"

"Excuse me but that's all you have to say for yourself? You have been gone for four years travelling to the other regions. Can you blame a mom for being excited to see her only daughter?"

I sighed and sat up. "You're right, sorry mom. I really am happy to be back here with you. I missed you too."

"That's much better. Now give me a hug sweetie!"

I stood up and gave her a huge hug. I wasn't lying when I said I missed her. I did. So much. As I held her, I breathed in her familiar scent. Lavender. She always smelled like that because of her favourite organic soap. I started to tear up and held her a little closer. Travelling was fun but it didn't compare to home.

Mom pulled back. "Oh! I almost forgot! Someone has been missing you too." She ran to my bedroom door and opened it.

"Delphox!" I squealed.

She ran into my arms and start to nuzzle me. I started to giggle while I was petting her head.

"Oh, I have missed you so much!"

She cooed in response. Before I left, I made the decision to leave Delphox at home with my mom. She was my first pokemon when I got her as a little Fennekin and we have such a special bond because of it. I couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt on my travels.

"She has missed you too. In fact, she wouldn't leave this house for awhile. Everyone was trying to cheer her up." Mom said.

"Oh I'm sorry for making you upset Delphox. I promise you that I won't leave your side again."

Delphox cooed again and cuddled more with me.

"It honestly was heartbreaking, seeing her so sad. Even Professor Sycamore tried to help."

"Oh? Um…how has he been doing?" I asked.

"The professor? He has been well, I guess. Busy with work. Nothing new."

"Oh. Okay."

Busy with work. Nothing new. Obviously me leaving had no effect on him…

"Serena? Are you okay sweetie? Did I say something to upset you?" Mom asked.

"Oh, no mom. You didn't do anything wrong. I just…I'm fine."

"Okay but you know you can tell me anything Serena."

Guilt instantly slammed into me. I know I can talk to my mom about anything, but I don't even know how I can begin to tell her about my not-so platonic feelings for the professor. I guess there are just some things you can't tell your mom.

"I know mom. I love you," I replied before giving her another hug. "I'm glad I got to surprise you but now I've got to run."

"Where to?"

"Lumiose City. I'm going to see Shauna! You coming, Delphox?"

Delphox squealed in delight before I put her back in her poke ball.

"Ok dear, be safe. I'm so glad you're back." Mom started to cry.

"Hey don't cry mom. How about you meet me there later tonight and we can go for dinner? My treat."

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just so happy that you are home. That sounds wonderful! I'll see you later. Tell Shauna I said hi."

"I will. See you later!"

After I got dressed, I walked out my front door. I smiled at the familiar town and cheered that nothing has changed.

It really is good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter two already? I'm feeling really inspired now lol. As for a reference for my readers, I have an age chart for you guys. **

**4 years ago (past):** _Serena-16 Calem-16 Shauna-14 Prof-25 Trevor-12 Tierno-15_

**Present (setting of story):** _Serena-20 Calem-20 Shauna-18 Prof-29 Trevor-16 Tierno-19_

**I'm not sure if this is the accurate age but to be honest, I really don't care. I picked these ages to fit the story they way I want to. Other than that, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**No Place Like Home**

Chapter 2

As I arrived through the gates of Lumiose City, I instantly felt the same amazement I had when I first came to the city four years ago. It was just so big! The lights dazzled the streets buzzing with energy. I almost felt overwhelmed.

I hopped on my bike and started to ride down the South Boulevard to go to the North, where Shauna worked at the poke center.

_ Kind of weird to think Shauna is old enough to work now. I still think she should be playing at the playground or something. It's amazing how time flies…_

HONK!

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't see the taxi driving head on to me. Panicked, I swerved out of the way. Thankfully, I avoided being hit but I didn't reach my break fast enough. I crashed into a nearby garbage can and was thrown off my bike. I hit the ground hard and my bag popped open, letting out all my poke balls.

"Ugh…mother f-"

I reached for the nearest poke ball and opened it. Delphox popped out, looking frightened but not injured.

"Delphox, open all the other pokemon to make sure they are okay."

Delphox nodded and opened all the poke balls. Lucario, Blastoise, Grandevoir, Pikachu, and Dragonite all popped out. Thankfully, no one was hurt except me.

"I'm glad you are all okay. Ugh, where are we?"

I looked up to the building I landed near.

_ The Lumoise Station. I haven't been here since the day I left._

* * *

_"This is a pass for the train. You can go anywhere you like with it. The Lumoise station travels to the other regions. Jhoto, Hoenn…"_

_ I looked up at my mentor. "Um, not that I don't appreciate this but why are you giving me this?"_

_ Professor Sycamore smiled. "I just want to help you with your dream to travel the world, mon ami."_

_ Sycamore handed me the pass. I mumbled a thanks and turned to leave but Sycamore suddenly grabbed my hand._

_ For a moment, we were just staring at each other. I gazed into his blue eyes and I could feel the tears well up in mine. My entire being was torn between protecting my heart by pulling away from him or pull him closer to me and never let go. _

_ "Serena…"_

_ I took a breath. "Yes?"_

_ For what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "Please be safe on your travels. I want to hear everything you learn about Mega Evolution."_

_ And just like that, I was deflated._

_ "Of course, Professor." I spat out the last word._

_ I turned and walked on the train. I found my seat and shortly after, the train started to leave. I looked out my window with the slight hope he would be running by the train track, begging me to stay for him._

_ But he wasn't. He was gone._

* * *

I groaned and tried to stand up but started to stumble. A strong pair of arms caught me.

"Jesus Serena, you have to pay attention when you're on your bike in Lumiose. Or have you been gone for so long that you forgot?"

I looked up to see a young man smiling at me, clearly amused. His hair was cropped short but the top was longer, covering his one eye in a super cool styled way. I almost was confused how this stranger knew my name but then I noticed his eyes. They were a dark brown that sparkled with a youthful excitement.

"Calem!"

"How's it going, Ree?" He chuckled, his voice rumbling deep and low.

"You got old!" I exclaimed.

"Well puberty did hit me eventually."

"I've missed you Cal!"

I turned around and gave him a huge hug. I noticed then he was taller than me. He definitely wasn't a little boy anymore.

"I've missed you too but I think you need to get to the poke center. I can help you."

"Oh no I'll manage. I don't want to be a bother."

"Serena, you're not being a bother. I'm just worried about you."

"Calem, I'll be fine! Watch!"

I took a step and almost doubled over in pain if Calem didn't catch me. He walked me over to a bench.

"See? You can't even walk. No more arguing. I'm taking you to the poke center," Calem declared.

I watched as he gathered all my pokemon into their poke balls and put them back in my bag.

"Alright, I'm taking you to the poke center now."

"Wait, what about my bike?"

I looked over to see my bike. The front wheel tire was ripped and my handle bar was bent.

"I don't think you will be using that anymore."

"Aw but I love it…"

Suddenly, Calem picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Calem? Put me down right now!" I shrieked.

"Ree, you can't walk. This will get you faster. No shut up."

I huffed at him but I stopped complaining as he ran to the nearest poke center.

As we entered, everyone turned to stare at us. Instantly, I felt my blush.

"Well, well, well. What happened here?" Nurse Joy started laughing.

"I crashed my bike," I mumbled.

"Alright dear. Sit her on this stretcher. One of our nurses will see you soon."

After awhile, I turned to Calem. "So what have you been up to? I haven't spoken to you over holocaster for awhile."

"Well, actually…"

"Alright folks, what happened here…Calem? What are you doing here?"

Both of us turned to see Shauna, or rather, Nurse Shauna. She too had gotten taller and her face seemed to have matured. Her brown hair was in a pony tail rather than the childish pigtails she loved when she was younger.

"Ask her." Calem pointed at me.

Shauna looked over at me. Instantly, she covered her mouth in shock.

"Surprise!" I said.

"SERENA!" Shauna squealed before attacking me with a hug.

Calem pulled her off of me laughing. "Shauna, you're a nurse. You should know this won't help your patient."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just got really excited. I haven't seen my best friend in forever and…wait. Why are you even hurt?"

"I crashed my bike after avoiding being hit by a taxi."

"Oh Serena…here let me take a look."

Serena checked me over. She said I had a badly sprained ankle and a lot of road rash. She bandaged my injuries and gave me some medication.

"I'm so glad you are okay! Do you want to go to a café and catch up? I'm off in five minutes," Shauna asked.

"Of course. Calem, you in?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't. I have some business to attend to. Can we catch up another time, Ree?"

"Sure. Thanks for helping me."

"You've got some Elite Four stuff, right? I don't ever get to see you Mr. Champion," Shauna faked pouted.

"Wait…You're the Champion?!" I yelled.

Calem rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah for the past year. Diantha wanted to step down to concentrate on her movies but wouldn't give it to anyone. I beat her in battle and she gave me the position, saying I am a worthy champion."

"Calem, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled.

"Thanks. I really do have to run now. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Shauna and I said in unison.

After Calem left, I looked up at Shauna, who was still staring after him. "Please, please, please tell me you finally told him how you felt by now!"

Shauna began to look sheepish. "I…I haven't."

"Shauna…"

"It's a long story ok?"

"Well then, it's good we are going for coffee then, aren't we?" I smiled.

Shauna smiled. "Yep. Thanks for the surprise by the way. Another awesome memory I shared with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3! I had a lot of fun writing Serena's memories as well as her and Shauna's relationship. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**No Place Like Home**

Chapter 3

"What can I get for you two ladies?" The waiter asked us.

Shauna replied, "A grande mocha with extra whipping cream please."

"I would like a green tea frappuchino please." I said.

"Coming right up."

After the waiter left, I turned to Shauna. "Alright, you better have a good excuse as to why you haven't told Calem how you feel."

Shauna sighed. "I don't know, really. I was going to about a year ago but everything got all messed up."

"What happened?"

"Calem and I were getting really close. Closer than we ever have been before. He would visit me at work and we would talk on a regular basis. I thought he was starting to have feelings for me. Then he heard Diantha was looking to step down as champion."

The waiter returned with our drink orders. We mumbled our thanks and Shauna continued her story.

"He started to heavily train again, so I didn't see him that much unless he went to my poke center to heal his pokemon. Then one day, he showed up at my house. He told me he was heading to the pokemon league and he wanted to thank me for all of my support. I figured it was now or never but just as I was about to tell him everything, my holocaster rang. Work needed me to cover a shift. So we ended up going our separate ways."

"But why don't you tell him now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid if I tell him now, he's just going to think I'm after his money and title and he'll never want to speak to me again. I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"I get it but you have liked him for so long! He'll understand its real emotion, not fake. I still don't see why you don't just grow a pair and tell him."

"That's easy for you to say. It's not like you have confessed your feelings to Sycamore."

I didn't reply.

"Serena?"

"Shauna, I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone. So you have to pinkie swear me this stays between the two of us." I held out my pinkie.

Shauna smiled. "Of course but you know pinkie's don't swear." She held out her middle finger. I laughed and wrapped my middle finger around hers.

"Ok so the thing is, before I left, I kind of told him how I felt and I may have kissed him also."

Shauna gasped. "YOU KISSED THE PROFESSOR?!"

People turned to look at us. "Damn it Shauna. Keep your voice down."

"I'm sorry. But are you for real? You actually kissed him?"

"Yeah I did."

Shauna was grinning. "When? How? Details woman!"

I smiled before telling her the story.

* * *

_I stumbled into the professor's office, giggling like crazy. He was sitting at his desk, writing notes, before looking up and seeing me._

_ "Why hello mon ami. Are you heading home now to pack for your trip?" He smiled._

_ "Yeah I was until I noticed you weren't at the party anymore." I said, trying to sound as sultry as possible._

_ "I just came back here to finish up some notes. You must be so excited to leave. You have every reason why you would want to explore the world._

_ "I guess but maybe I'm searching for one reason to stay."_

_ The professor looked at me confused but I continued, "Work, work, work. That's all you do. Don't you want to have some fun once in awhile?"_

_ "Serena, have you been drinking?"_

_ I giggled some more. "You caught me professor. Diantha let me drink a couple of glasses of her favourite wine."_

_ "Only a couple?"_

_ "Or maybe four."_

_ Sycamore stood up. "Ok, I should help you get home."_

_ "Wait, I came here to tell you something." I started to walk over to him. "Ever since I met you, I have admired you. You're so kind, intelligent, funny and incredibly handsome."_

_ "I am?" _

_ I got a little closer. "Yes. Any girl would be lucky to have you."_

_ "Well, I'm flattered Serena, truly."_

_ I finally got so close to him that I could smell his cologne. "Professor, I know you're my mentor but I feel like we are so closer than that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, I like you. A lot. And it would mean the world to me if you felt the same."_

_ Right then, I grabbed the front of his lab coat and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were so soft and his scruff was pleasantly rough against my cheek. My heart was pumping so loudly. It was actually happening. I was kissing the professor._

_ My heart soared when I felt his hands grazed up my arms and for a moment, I thought I felt him kiss me back. Suddenly, he pulled back._

_ "Serena, this is…we shouldn't…"_

_ Reality set in. He didn't like me. Sycamore had no feelings for me and I just made a fool of myself. I felt my tears well up and I quickly stepped away from him._

_ "I'm sorry for bothering you."_

_ I turned and ran out of his office, the tears now falling. _

_ "Serena wait!"_

_ I didn't stop._

* * *

"After that, I packed up and left Kalos as quickly as I could. I did see him at the Lumoise station but he only came to give me a pass. I guess he wanted me to leave too."

There was a quiet pause before Shauna started to speak. "You…got drunk…and kissed the professor."

I looked up to see Shauna covering her mouth, trying to stifle laughter. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Go ahead, laugh at me."

Shauna busted into laughter then, loud and booming. At first I was mad but I gave in and started to laugh too.

"Oh Serena I'm sorry for laughing but it's kind of funny. I can just picture drunk you trying to be alluring." Shauna giggled.

I chuckled. "Yeah, not one of my finest moments."

Her holocaster started to ring and she picked it up. "It's Trevor."

"Don't tell him I'm back. I want to surprise him too."

"Ok," She said before answering, "Hey Trev."

"Shauna! You have to come and see this! My experiment is working!" I heard Trevor loudly announce.

"Really? That's amazing! I'll be right over to the lab."

"Lab? Sycamore's lab?" I whispered.

"Uh, is the professor there?" Shauna asked him.

"No, he went out to do more research on mega evolution. He said he won't be back till tomorrow." Trevor replied.

"Okay that's cool. I'll be there in a few."

"Ok see you soon."

They both hung up and Shauna looked at me. "Ok he's not there. You coming?"

"Sure. I miss my tiny ginger!"

Shauna laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I hhaven't updated this in a VERY long time (sorry!) I've been pretty busy with life. But I'm back with a new made up character that will be playing an important role later in the story. I also have a hint at a possible future pairing ;) and a cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! Enjoy!**

**Again, I own nothing! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

No Place Like Home

Shauna and I walked into the main office of Professor Sycamore's lab and were immediately greeted by the receptionist. She was young and very pretty, with light blonde hair and a big smile. I didn't recognize her but she recognized Shauna.

"Shauna! How nice to see you dear," she said.

"Hi Britney. We are here to see Trevor. What floor is he on?"

"The second floor, dear. Torino is also there helping him out. They'll be so happy to see you both."

"Torino is here too?" I asked excitingly.

"Sorry. And you are?" Britney was still smiling.

"Serena. Serena Ryder."

Britney's suddenly frowned. "Oh. You must be the Serena he told me about."

"I'm sorry but who told you about me?"

Britney frowned at me one more time before turning and smiling at Shauna. "They are on the second floor. Have fun ladies."

Shauna and I entered the elevator and waited till the doors closed before angrily turning to her. "What was with that bitch? The Serena? What the hell!"

"Britney is a nice person. I'm sure she just overheard us talk about you and it caught her off guard. You'll love her."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Suddenly music filtered in loudly.

"Is that Footloose?" I asked.

"Shauna! Over here!" Trevor yelled from the room.

We walked in to see a very interesting sight. Trevor and Torino had their back towards us and Trevor was sitting down in a chair. His bright red hair bobbed with the music as he took notes. Torino was facing towards four squirtles, teaching them dance moves. The Pokemon were hooked up to sensors.

"That's it guys! Now grab your partner and swing!" Torino cheered as the Pokemon obeyed.

"This is absolutely amazing! I had a hypothesis that Pokemon could possibly train better if they associate commands to something tangible, like music. I can't believe how well this worked."

The song ended and we all clapped and Torino high-fived the squirtles.

"That was so cool Trev!" Shauna cheered.

"Yeah that was incredible you guys. I'm glad that you both still have the same passions." I said.

Torino and Trevor spun around to finally look at Shauna and I.

"Serena!" Torino cheered and ran to give me a hug. He was still taller than I was but he was more solid then I remembered.

"I've missed you Torino! Did you lose weight?"

Torino chuckled. "Nah I just got more muscle now. All my dancing I think."

"That and you stopped eating cheeseburgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Shauna laughed.

"You forgot dessert too!" Torino laughed.

"Serena I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me Shauna?" Trevor asked.

"She wanted to surprise you."

"Well I am very surprised. I've missed you Serena." Trevor stood up and started to walk towards me.

As Trevor got closer, I gasped and reflexively took a step back. Four years ago, I said good bye to one of my closest friends, a little red headed boy. Now, I am reuniting with that same friend and with the same head of hair. But instead of looking down at Trevor...

I was looking up.

"Serena are you ok?" Trevor asked.

"You...you're tall!"

Shauna and Torino started laughing as Trevor awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I guess I've grown quite a bit since you left."

"You think?"

Torino was laughing as he walked up to Trevor, who has grown taller than than him! I couldn't believe my eyes.

Torino wrapped his arm around Trevor's shoulder. "My good buddy Trevor finally hit puberty Serena!" he cheered.

Was it just me or did I notice Trevor blush and look away when Torino touched him?

"Well as shocking as this is, I've missed you Trevor," I laughed and ran to Trevor for a hug.

I will never get used to him being taller.

"I can't wait to hear about your travels Serena," he replied.

"Yeah are there any cool dance crews in the other regions?" Torino asked.

"Any cute boys? That possibly resemble Sycamore?" Shauna giggled.

"Shauna!"

"It's fine Serena. We all know that you like him." Trevor said.

"What?! But how?"

"You're not exactly subtle." Shauna laughed.

The elevator door dinged but I barely heard it. I was too mortified to look up.

"Yeah every time you two were together, I would always mutter to Trevor 'Serena and the professor, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-"

Torino was interrupted by a deeper voice.

"Mon ami Torino. Please tell me what Serena and I were doing exactly in a tree."

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
